The present invention relates generally to coupling structures for dispensing fluids. More particularly, the present invention relates to coupling for fluidly connecting a fluid source to a fluid dispensing device.
Disposable containers are routinely used in commercial and industrial applications to transport and dispense a variety of fluids such as food products, cleaning solutions, detergents, and other products. Some containers are constructed of semi-rigid plastic while others are constructed of flexible plastic and are often supported within a protective box.
It is common for such structures to be equipped with fitment structures that facilitate connection with dispensing systems. Typically, a fluid coupling is then used to connect the fitment to a valve or similar system for controlled dispensing of the fluid.
Known fluid couplings typically include an outer housing with a flow path there through, and a poppet member telescopically mounted within the flow path. Known fluid couplings are commonly actuatable between an open and a closed configuration, wherein in the open configuration the coupling will pass fluid, and in the closed configuration, it will not. In addition to the housing and poppet, known fluid couplings also typically include numerous other components. For example, separate springs are widely used to bias the couplings in the closed configuration. Likewise, separate gaskets are commonly used to provide a more fluid-tight seal when the couplings are in the closed configuration. In addition, separate retaining means are often used to secure the poppet within the housing. Typically, the various parts are made of different materials, such as metal for the springs, plastic for the poppet, rubber for the gasket, and so forth. Consequently, a conventional fluid coupling typically has many parts, each of which must be made separately, each of which is commonly made of a different material, and all of which must be assembled to produce a functional device.
One example of such a coupling is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,489, currently assigned to the applicant. Another example of such a coupling is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,403, also currently assigned to the applicant.
Cost and simplicity of manufacture are important factors to be considered in designing fluid couplings. A coupling with many separately manufactured parts is difficult to produce and assemble economically.
Also, many fluids used with fluid couplings are prone to drying, congealing, or otherwise depositing material. The likelihood of malfunction due to fouling tends to increase with the number of parts, reducing the reliability of a coupling with many parts.
Furthermore, not all materials are suitable for use with all fluids. Certain metals are prone to corrosion, many plastics are unstable in the presence of solvents, and so forth. A coupling with many parts made of many materials is thus more likely to degrade in the presence of a particular fluid than a coupling with few parts.
In addition, known fluid couplings typically have flow paths that pass through the spring used to bias the coupling in the closed configuration. However, viscous fluids do not pass easily through a tightly coiled spring, with the result that their flow rate through the coupling is low. In addition, the coils of a spring are particularly prone to fouling from fluids prone to drying, congealing, or otherwise depositing material, with the result that the flow rate decreases or stops over time.
The present invention provides a fluid coupling, which is inexpensive to manufacture and has improved operating characteristics.
The present invention relates to fluid coupling for fluidly connecting a fluid source to a fluid dispensing device. The fluid coupling is suitable for mechanically and fluidly connecting a fitment disposed within a fluid source with a fluid receiving member.
The coupling includes a housing with front and back openings and a central passage there through, with a poppet member disposed within the central passage. The coupling is actuatable between an open configuration, whereby fluid flow through the coupling is enabled, and a closed configuration, whereby fluid flow through the coupling is not enabled. The housing is a one-piece, integrally formed device. The poppet is likewise a one-piece, integrally formed device. The one-piece, integral construction of the components and the small number of components permit efficient manufacture and assembly, resulting in low cost, so that the fluid coupling may be economically used as a disposable device.
The body portion of the poppet member defines a flow path between itself and the housing. When the fluid coupling is in the open configuration, fluid therefore flows around the body portion of the poppet, generally unobstructed by the poppet.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the coupling includes a housing that defines a central passage between front and back openings and a first flow passage between a side and the back openings. A poppet is disposed within the central passage to define a second flow passage. A lever actuator is rotatably mounted on the housing. The lever actuator rotates between a first position in which the first flow passage is open and a second position in which the first flow passage is closed. The poppet is actuatable between an extended configuration in which the second flow passage is closed and a retracted configuration in which the second flow passage is open. The housing further includes at least one stop member to limit the movement of the lever actuator between the first and second positions. The poppet has at least one retention member at the base portion that matches a retention surface inside the housing downstream of the side opening to retain the poppet therein.
A variety of additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the inventions will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.